


Hel

by MercyKilling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Bottom Tony Stark, Crossover, Dark Sam Winchester, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Not Really Character Death, POV Female Character, PWP, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Short, Short One Shot, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被一个服务生撞破的两对正在搞得火热的情侣 女性角色POV 一个单纯的PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hel

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Xover Avengers SD stony……死神妹子客串

我是Hel，今天的工作是宾馆服务生，就是在Motel里给客人收拾残局的那种。  
今天下着雨，风有点大，我喜欢这种湿冷的天气。空气里湿润的触感让我的工作充满了动力，但是将要收拾的第一个房间就没有人应答。在不断的敲门不被理睬后我用服务生的钥匙打开了门。  
Oops，看来我进来的不合时宜。  
两个人正在做爱。男人。一个栗色卷发，一个沙金色短发。  
卷发男人的头发有些长，湿漉漉地散在枕头上，充满欲望的目光火焰般舔过身上男人的全身——那人弓起的上身除了流畅的奶油色肌肉，还满是显眼的吻痕和咬痕，我甚至看到了耳垂上的痕迹，这衬托得他胸口处的纹身过分性感而色情了。  
他伸出艳红的舌尖，眼神迷蒙地在水润而红肿的唇上舔了一圈，似乎这次被打断的性爱无法让他做出及时判断，他望着我的方向的，金绿色的眼睛因为某种不知名的原因而泛红——快感吧……我猜。鉴于他挺翘结实的屁股上一秒钟还坐在坐在男人尺寸可观的阴茎上，撑着男人的胸口让这个大家伙进入自己的身体。  
我怀疑我是不是要长针眼了。  
他身下的卷发男人喘息粗重，看到门口站着的我，像受惊的大角鹿一样拉起被踢到脚下的被子遮住二人的下半身，捏住身上漂亮男人的腰，修长的手指陷入他浅浅的腰窝，然后翻了个身把他压到身下用自己宽阔的后背挡住我的视线——一气呵成。我毫不怀疑我如果还呆在原地，男人就会从枕头下拔枪对准我了。  
“是的，先生们，我该出去了，很抱歉打扰你们。”我面无表情地帮他们带上了门，努力让自己表现得专业一些。毕竟我不知道酒店工作者守则里是否有关于如何面对裸体客人的规定。  
很好，我的灵魂们还完好无缺。Lucifer还没有下手太快。我想我需要换一家酒店工作了。  
毕竟这是我的工作要求。

我今天的工作地点换到了一家豪华的酒店，那天阳光明媚到刺眼，对于热爱阴天的我似乎预示着不顺的一天。  
推着推车，敲门，还是没有回音。我在等待五分钟后刷开了厚重的房门。  
哦，耶稣基督啊圣母玛利亚啊。  
你们的超级英雄，亿万富翁，未来学家，AKA，Iron Man，正在被一个男人操。  
看多了花边新闻上Tony Strak的臀部特写，看到了这种场面我为什么我一点都不奇怪呢。  
一个金发男子正背对着门挺动着腰，汗水顺着脊背上发达的肌肉滴下，他的身体似乎是接受过专业训练，单单是手臂中蕴藏的力量估计就可以把Stark直接掐死。  
然而他身下的Stark很显然把揉捏在他乳头和腰际处的手当作一种情趣，也完全不介意男人操着他的大到吓人的力度，皱结的眉头不知道是因为疼痛还是快感。他没在男人发中的手指骨节发白，小腿勾着男人的腰不断摩擦着追逐更多。在男人舔弄他的耳垂时他发出一声呻吟，弓起的腰软了下去，情动的潮红从耳根蔓延到脸颊，扬起脖颈露出脆弱的喉结，完全在人身下软成了一滩。Stark半睁的棕色眼睛盛着满满的水汽，和电视上一样的长长睫毛不断翕动着仿佛在无意识地诱惑身上的强壮男人。  
我能做的只有趁着他们都没有发现我，悄悄退出房间，把Stark低沉却风骚的喘息和带着哭腔的沙哑呻吟关在门内。  
我他妈不想知道Steve是谁也不想知道他为什么是个混蛋更不想知道为什么Stark为什么会哭出来。  
但是金发男人说的那句“我要射在里面”声音真他妈像美国队长。好吧，床上的Tony Stark就是天杀的辣，人人都爱钢铁侠。  
我刚刚是不是骂了人？  
哦，请宽恕我。我只是因为看到了我鲜美的灵魂们太过激动。  
出了门，我不再费心维持人类的形态，幻化出了原本半边腐烂发黑的躯体，隐没在黑暗中。 是时候回尼伯龙根休息啦。


End file.
